Prior drawer slides have been used for slidably securing drawers and equipment chassis' to various types of cabinets, such as equipment racks and the like. The drawer slides have been provided by elongated members having formed edges which are nested together in sliding engagement for telescopically moving between extended and retracted positions. The drawer slides are typically mounted within a cabinet in a spaced apart alignment for securing to opposite sides of a chassis, or drawer, so that the chassis is moveable outward of the cabinet supported in a cantilevered arrangement. Various drawer slide locks have been provided for securing the drawer slides in extended positions, both to prevent the chassis from being pushed back into the cabinet and to prevent inadvertent disassembly of the drawer slides. Some drawer slides have chassis members which are removable from intermediate or cabinet members. When bearing drawer slides are used, such as the type which have bearings which extend between the chassis and intermediate or cabinet members, a bearing retainer is provided to keep the bearings in a spaced apart alignment. When removable chassis members are reinserted back into an intermediate or cabinet member, it is often difficult to fit of the rearward end of the chassis member within the bearings held in place by the bearing retainer. Often, the bearing retainer is of a light weight material which may be easily damaged if excessive force is applied to try to push the chassis member back within the bearing retainer. Additionally, the bearings and bearing retainer will tend to move rearward when the chassis member is inserted between the forward bearings held in place by a forward end of the bearing retainer. It is advantageous to secure the bearing retainer in a desired position until the chassis member is inserted into at least a portion of the forward end of the bearing retainer.
Some prior art drawer slide locks have been provided for securing the bearing retainer in a forward position with an intermediate or cabinet member as a chassis member is inserted therein. Such prior art locks have included spring type locks which engage within adjacent openings in the forward end of the bearing retainer, and also having inter-mating detents formed into the web of the intermediate or cabinet member, and the bearing retainer which inter-engage to latch the bearing retainer in position for insertion of the chassis member.